


Chapter 6. Legion

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Summary: a continuation of my story where MC is in the celestial realm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Chapter 6. Legion

**Celestial Realm**

A few days have passed since your  _ interesting  _ encounter with Michael. Kyo and Elai still give you shit about it but hey, what are friends for, right? Today you just wanted to get your lessons over with. You're steadily realizing why you liked it better in the Devildom. Today's lessons were on the different Virtues, and you couldn't be any less interested. As Elai and Kyo are talking about the topic at hand, you decide to space out...

_ I wonder what my Demons are doing right now??  _

_ My Sadistic Lucifer Morning Star, _

_ My First Guy the Great Mammon, _

_ My sweet Otaku Levia-chan, _

_ My Pretty Boy Asmo, _

_ My Angry Book Worm Satan, _

_ My Big Beelzburger, _

_ And even my Tsundere Sweet Baby Belphegor.  _

You can't help but laugh at the nicknames you've given them. You wondered if they gave you one, as well. You doubt it, you were just a nobody anyways, a human. You start thinking about what you loved most about all the brothers. It made you sad but you couldn't stop. Tears welling up in your eyes, you were snapped out of your thoughts by Kyo. 

_ "MC, what's wrong??" _

You look up and see your two friends looking to you with concern. 

_ "I just miss my Boys, that's all."  _

Kyo looks to Elai and then back to you. 

_ "We know, MC. Have you had anymore thoughts on your decision to go back??"  _

__ You look to Kyo, a stray tear falling down your cheek. 

_ "I'm still going back, my mind is made up on that decision. I just wish it wasn't taking so long..." _

Elai speaks up now,  _ "MC, we know you want to get back to them as soon as possible, but you're not strong enough yet. You've only been an Angel for a few weeks, and I believe Father has his reasons for giving you all this time..." _

_ "What reason could there be?! He already knows I want to go back! There's nothing to think or talk about!"  _ You snap. 

Kyo joins in now, adding on to Elai's previous statement:

_ "I think...I think he wants to make sure you're strong enough for the Fall... Everything will change when you fall, your body, your wings, your mental and emotional state will be altered. Even when Lucifer and his brothers fell they had a difficult time, and they had been Angels for a very long time. "  _

__ You hadn't thought about this, and now you were overthinking. What if Luci and the others don't accept you?? There would be no turning back after the fall. Would your Demons still look at you the same if you were Fallen?? Would they even accept you now, as an Angel?? Is this why God was being lenient with his time and decision to still give a shit even once you were cast out?? How would Lucifer feel about you being Fallen...about being a Demon?? What would happen to your Angelic power, assuming you had any... Would you be stripped of your wings, as well?? You didn't have multiple sets like most Angels did...

As your overthinking started to drown you, there were hands on your shoulders. You snap back to reality, and stutter out:

_ "Was I granted Angelic power??"  _

_ "Considering you weren't born an Angel I would think not. BUT, you could always earn Angelic power. MC have you noticed that you don't have a Halo...??"  _

You had noticed but didn't really think much about it. You nod your head in confirmation. 

_ "...Well I think that if you were to earn your Angelic power, then you would also have a Halo. It's sort of like earning your stripes, if that makes any sense?? Like earning a medal for an achievement."  _

That's all you needed to hear.  _ "How do I do it."  _ You state monotonously. 

_ "Let's ask Michael. He would definitely know."  _

_ ________________________________________ _

Michael already knew you were coming, he smelled your scent when the wind kicked up.  _ MC, coming to see me so soon??  _ He thought to himself. It wasn't long after that when you arrived at Michael's home, Elai and Kyo in tow. 

_ "MC!!"  _ Michael practically shouted your name. 

_ "Michael. I have a question."  _ You didn't mean to sound cold, but you weren't wasting any time. 

_ "You want to know how to get Angelic power."  _ He states matter of factly, a smirk pulling at his mouth. 

_ "Yes." _

_ "Well you've come to the right Angel. We get our Angelic power from Father, naturally. So your best bet would be to get on his good side."  _

You couldn't believe this shit. Why was trying to gain some powers a big huge thing?! 

_ "Jesus Christ, your Father already has his reservations about me and now you're telling me the only way I can get some power is to get on Gods  _ **_good side??_ ** _ "  _

Elai and Kyo are wide eyed at your outburst. Michael is laughing now. 

_ "I didn't say it was the  _ **_only_ ** _ way. You're not a very good listener, MC and that'll cause you problems in the future."  _

You narrow your eyes at the Archangel, but let him continue. 

_ "If you want some Angelic power, I'll give you some of mine."  _

Your brows furrow at that. What the fuck was he talking about?? 

_ "What would I have to do for it?? I assume you're not going to just hand me some power. Especially considering you're an  _ **_Archangel._ ** _ "  _ You scoff. 

There wasn't a single second of hesitation before Michael replied: 

_ "Make a pact with me, MC." _


End file.
